My Cinderella Story
by Sankyuu
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia lost her mother in a very young age. With that, her father has to marry an evil witch to keep their company alive. Years of suffering and accepting the beatings of her evil step mother and evil step sister. She has to choose between 3 hot guys to become her husband and give her a happy life. Welcome to Lucy's Cinderella Story. (Not sure about the pairing)
1. Prologue

**(So, this is going to be my first FT fan fiction and I hope y'all support it.**

**I don't have a Beta Reader so I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes. Please inform me if you spotted some, that will help me A LOT.)**

* * *

**Summary: **

Lucy Heartfillia lost her mother in a very young age. With that, her father has to marry an evil witch to keep their company alive. Years of suffering and accepting the beatings of her evil step mother and evil step sister. She has to choose between 3 hot guys to become her husband and give her a happy life. Welcome to Lucy's Cinderella Story. (Not sure about the pairing)

* * *

**Prologue**

So, you're probably thinking that Lucy's the type of girl who's getting bullied by her step mother and step sister. And that she gets pitied by almost everyone. This and that, then she'll probably have her own happy ending. Well, screw that.

* * *

"Lucy! Hurry up and come here!'

Lucy's stepsister, Lia, screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice was echoing through the hall and it made Lucy groaned.

_"What does she want this time?" _

Lucy Heartfillia asked herself, stomping her way to her stepsister's room. As she entered, she saw her stepsister lying on the floor. With this, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Can you give me your favorite black dress? I need to wear something at the party!'

Lia Heartfillia tried to sound sweet but she failed. Lia Heartfillia is the stepsister of Lucy, who in fact, doesn't like the whole idea of being buddy-buddy with her.

"And why would I give it to you?"

Lucy asked. Her voice was full of venom. Clearly, the young maiden doesn't like Lia.

"Because I'm your sister and if you don't, I'll tell mom."

Lia Heartfillia retorted and Lucy glared at her.

_"What the hell is her problem?!" _

Lucy sighed. Since she couldn't do anything, she just exited her stepsister's room and proceeded to hers. Once she arrived at her room, she plopped down her old and uncomfortable bed. She wanted to go to a certain party but her stepmother- Elizabeth, wouldn't allow her. She yanked her phone beside the wooden table, she checked if there were any messages at all. And I'm happy to say that, there weren't. Well, that's what Lucy thought until her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

She tried to answer the call enthusiastically but her voice sounded dreadful.

_"Neh, Lu-chan. Are you going to Natsu's party?"_

A blue haired damsel named Levy McGarden asked. Lucy's trying not to remember the party. She sighed.

_"Ohhhh. I think I know the answer already. Anyways Lu-chan, look out your window." _

She looked and she saw a man with spiky black-colored hair tapping her window. A smile formed her lips. She ran towards the window and opened it. Lucy looked straight into Gray's heart and smiled again. She knew they we're going to help her escape.

"Let's go."

He breathed out and the next thing Lucy knew, he was carrying her in bridal style. The smile was still on her face until they landed. Considering that Lucy's room was in the third floor, she was surprised that her friends has the will to help her escape this rotten hell hole. Lucy smiled and thanked Gray. Things between them are still awkward since Gray has a laid back personality but Lucy Heartfillia find that attractive.

"Lu-chan!"

She saw a blue haired teen running towards them. One of her hands are waving at them in the air. Levy gave Lucy a tight hug and smiled. A woman followed Levy's track. Her scarlet hair and brown eyes matched well with her outfit.

"Erza!"

Lucy said in a cheerful voice. Gray patted her head and keeps his composure.

"Let's go before your evil step mother finds out."

All of them agreed and began running.

* * *

"Lu-chan! Is Lia going to the party?"

Levy asked and Lucy stopped at her tracks.

"Sht, I totally forgot."

"Well, let's just go already. We've wasted enough time."

Erza ordered and of course, they have nothing else to do but to obey her. As they enter Natsu's villa, they became instant celebrities. People started inviting them to have a drink. Others invited them to dance but they rejected the offer.

"Yo! You guys finally arrived."

A male voice welcomed them. The male was no other than Natsu Dragneel, his spiky pink-colored hair and black eyes made him look rebellious. Well, even his outfit made him look like a rebel. Wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. Yet, despite his looks, he's actually a nice man.

"Man Natsu, you've already reek of alcohol!"

Gray muttered as he watched his friend in rivalry destroying his villa. Gray sighed knowing that Natsu has a carefree and reckless attitude.

"Lu-chan? Where are you going?"

Levy asked a certain blond maiden. She smiled and said,

"Somewhere."

* * *

The blond maiden- Lucy, searched for someone. She scanned the crowd and there he was. She spotted him talking to someone else. Lucy gritted her teeth and was planning to go there way but a bunch of people started bombarding her with questions.

"Lucy-sama, care to share a drink with me?"

"So who do you like more? Gray or Natsu?"

"Do you have a certain someone you like?"

Those questions were usually asked whenever people get a glimpse of her. She sighed losing the sight of "him." She smiled politely at the persons who's facing her and bowed.

"Please, excuse me."

She tried to catch up and ran to his direction when somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Whoa there, gonna leave already?"

Gray Fullbuster asked her, she shook her head and looked down.

_"Guess I have to talk to him some other time."_

* * *

**(A/N: Yo minna! I'll post Chapter 1 this week neh? **

**So, I'm not quite sure with the pairings.**

**I can't choose if it's going to be NaLu or GraLu or StiCy. Hohoho.**

**Please leave a review, arigatou!)**


	2. Different

**(A/N: I still haven't decided on the pairings yet but! I want to make this a reverse harem, if you know what I mean XD  
**

**This fanfic may start a lil bit boring but I hope y'all still continue this fanfic. **

**Here yah go! "My Cinderella Story" chapter 1!**

**ALSO! Thank you my dear friend, Cassidy Kiryuu, for pointing out my mistakes in my Prologue. I love you. Mwuah!  
**

**ENJOY!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Different  
**

It was a bright cold day here in Magnolia and the clocks were ticking. Lucy Heartfillia couldn't help but to stare at the ceiling. She was bored- no, she doesn't have anything to do. That's all. She's going to be stuck at the Heartfillia Mansion considering the fact that school's been cancelled today. In other words, she's not enjoying this at all.

"Luuuuuuuucy! I need you to deliver this documents!"

Lucy's stepmother, Elizabeth, breathed out. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Lucy! I demand you to go to my office, now!"

She sighed again. If I'm not mistaken, that's her 25th sigh of the day. She exited her dull looking room and headed towards her stepmom's "office." Though, it wasn't really considered as an office before. It was just a small library until her stepmother decided to "re-decorate" it. And I must say it looks horrible. When Lucy was standing in front of her stepmother's office, she knocked.

"Come in."

Elizabeth Heartfillia muttered and when Lucy entered the room. Her stepmother's eyes kept on sending daggers to Lucy's way. Elizabeth has her hair tied in a neat bun that shows her round fat face. It didn't look elegant or good on her. She looks like a fat Santa Claus and you can't specify if she's a man or a woman.

"Deliver this to the Eucliffe residence. You good-for-nothing."

She spat to her 16 year old stepdaughter who couldn't do anything but nod. Elizabeth handed her the documents and kept glaring on her stepdaughter. Lucy stomped her way out with a smile on her face. She couldn't care less if she looks stupid but she just thought of something. Lucy went to her room and decided to pack some clothes. She also packed some things needed if you're going to a sleepover.

"Leeeeeeeevy!"

The blond beauty exclaimed. Her voice was full of enthusiasm.

_"Lu-chan? Why do you sound so... Happy?"__  
_

There was a long pause before she said the word "happy." Lucy just shrugged it off and continued.

"Just help me. I want to go to the sleepover you're talking about."

_"Oh, Lucy Heartfillia escaping eh?" _

Levy was obviously teasing her.

"Shut up. Now, where are you guys anyway?"

_"Well, we're in front of your house." _

"Wait, what?"

Lucy questions her sweet yet devilish friend. She just called them a few seconds ago and now, they're in front of her house?

_"You heard her blondie, we're in front of your house." _

She smiled upon hearing a deep cold voice.

"Just wait there in front of the gate. The sleepover will be held at Sting's place right?"

_"Yup."_

Gray answered popping the "p." Lucy immediately ended the conversation and decided to go to the front gate already.

"Yo Lucy!"

The black haired guy shouted. Calling her name. She went straight to them.

"Lu-chan? I can't believe it! Your evil step mother allowed you to go?!"

The young teenage girl with blue hair asked. Levy was rather looking quite neat today. Her hair was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. The young damsel was wearing a tank top with white shorts. She looks so sexy, revealing the slender build that she has. But she still looked innocent.

"Lucy!"

Erza called her attention and succeeded. Her long scarlet hair tied into braided flocks. She wore a sleeveless turtle neck that has a blue ribbon on it and matched it with her blue skirt and black boots that reached her knee. Erza looked incredible, showing off her curves.

"Well, she didn't know I'm going to the sleepover."

Lucy muttered, looking at them sheepishly.

"What?!"

The three of them exclaimed with shock.

"Your evil step mother's going to kill you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy's comment.

"The only reason I'm going to go there 'cause I'm going to deliver something. I can say that Sting requested me to stay."

The bluenette and the scarlet haired girl exchanged looks and grinned at Lucy.

"You liiiiiiiiike Sting, don't you?"

Levy rolled her tongue, trying to tease Lucy and I'm happy to say that she succeeded. The blonde beauty didn't like the idea.

"Where the hell did you learn to roll your tongue like that?!"

She asked trying to avoid the Sting-question.

"I have my sources."

Levy answered with a smirk on her face.

"Everybody, hop in already."

Erza Scarlet ordered and without hesitation, they followed her. Lucy eyed the Lamborghini.

"Whoa, where did you get this Erza?"

"Hmph. Someone."

Erza answered arrogantly. Lucy just dropped the question since she knew Erza is a short-tempered person. It's only 10 in the morning and they can already hear the metallic drone of traffic. They we're quiet, none of them speaking. Though, the atmosphere isn't that awkward. Lucy, seated on the front, decided to turn on the radio.

_"Please don't say you are lazy, datte hontou wa Crazy." _

(Please don't say you are lazy, because truthfully, I'm crazy!)

The gang smiled, knowing that this is Levy's favorite song. They decided to sing along. (Ohhh, rhyme. XD)

_"Hakuchoutachi wa sou, mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu. Honnou ni juujun, chuujitsu, honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zentoyouyou dashi... Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n des_u"

('Cause even swans, you know, flutter their legs where they can't be seen. I'm true to my instincts, though I accept I'll be constantly ridiculed. I got a bright future, after all... Which is why I'll take a rest sometimes.)

Levy's the loudest one who sang that part. Well, since it's her favorite after all. Erza looked like she's playing an invisible guitar and may I add something? It looked dangerous since she's the one driving. Gray, on the other hand, looked calm but he imagine himself playing the drums. Lucy giggled at how they we're acting.

_"Kono me de shikkari misadamete, yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite. Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou"_

(With your eyes, ascertain it carefully. And mark it on you map, when there's a shortcut, you got a right to take it. Even better if you got some wings tucked away.)

Levy sang her heart out, the music's loud and everyone's having fun. Lucy snickered and just looked outside the window.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

A 5 year old Lucy Heartfillia cried her heart out.

"Lucy, stop crying. Mama's here."

A woman around her 30's muttered to her 5 year old daughter. Lucy looked at her, tears escaping her eyes. She approached her mother- Layla Heartfillia and she was still crying.

"Saita no no hana yo. Aa douka, oshiete okure."

(Oh the wildflowers that bloomed. Ah, please tell me.)

Layla Heartfillia started singing in a calm smooth voice. Her 5 year old daughter- Lucy, stared at her, tears still streaming on her face.

"Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte? Arasou no deshou?"

(Why do people fight? Hurting one another?)

Layla closed her eyes, feeling the breeze in her daughter's balcony. There was a long pause before she started singing the next lines.

"Rin to saku hana yo. Soko kara nani ga mieru?"

(Oh the flower blooming nobly. What can you see from there?)

"Hito wa naze yurushiau koto. Dekinai no deshou?"

(Why can't people forgive one another?)

Her mother's voice was sweet and smooth, like silk. As soothing to the tongue as chocolates. It was like a mermaid's song. Rich and vibrant. Flowing and hauntingly pure.

Lucy closed her eyes and listened to her mother's singing voice.

"Ame ga sugite natsu wa, ao wo utsushita. Hitotsu ni natte. Chiisaku yureta, watashi no mae de. Nani mo iwazu ni."

(The rain passed and summer turned bluish as one. You trembled faintly, in front of me. Without saying a thing)

Layla glanced at her daughter. She took a deep breath and continued,

"Karete yuku tomo ni, omae wa nani wo omou? Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de, nanto ai wo tsutaeru?"

(To my withering friend what are you thinking about? How do you convey love with those speechless leaves?)

"Natsu no hi wa kagette kaze ga nabiita futatsu kasanatte. Ikita akashi wo Watashi wa utaou na mo naki mono no tame."

(The summer sun clouded over and the wind streamed as they happen together. For the nameless onesI'll sing the proof of that they lived.)

Lucy's mother ended it with a hum and smiled at her.

* * *

"-Cy! Luuuucy!"

The voice started echoing in Lucy's head. She opened her eyes and see Gray really really really close to her. I mean it, really really really really really close. As if he's going to kiss her any moment.

"Finally awake eh?"

Gray muttered under his breath. His dark blue eyes stared at Lucy's brown chocolate eyes. They looked dull but there's something he can't understand. It was hard to read- More like, it was emotionless.

"Are the two of you having a staring contest? Ohhhh! I want to join!"

They we're interrupted by the famous Natsu Dragneel. Gray adjusted himself, he knew what position they were in. Lucy looked around, she was lying on a queen-sized bed. The bedroom's color is light pink which she definitely loved. The wall, curtains and even the furniture's pink.

"I see, you're finally awake."

Sting uttered. This made Lucy's heart throb. Though, she doesn't even know why. She eyed Sting, his blonde hair which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead.

"I would like to talk to Lucy privately."

Gray and Natsu hesitated and looked at Lucy. She nodded and the two of them left. Sting slowly walks up to her. He gaze unto Lucy's dark chocolate eyes. They we're like that for minutes. Staring unto each other.

"Damn it. You're so hard to read."

Sting groaned. He was interested in Lucy. Interested why she hasn't fallen for him when every single girl does.

"Have you received the document?"

Lucy asked and Sting just nodded. There was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was awkward. Sting glanced at her. She was looking at her hands, playing with them. A sigh escaped the blonde beauty's lips.

"Please stop staring at me."

She said bluntly.

"My, my. Why won't you, Lucy Heartfillia, just fall for me?"

Lucy scowled. Sting pushed her. He was above Lucy, his two hands holding her wrists. She didn't bother to fight it off.

"You're not scared?"

Again, there was a moment of silence. The young maiden didn't answered or replied. Instead, she just gaze unto Sting's slanted dark eyes.

"People have always mistaken you for being a playboy. Don't you think it's time to stop?"

Sting's body became stiff after hearing that sentence. He sat up and glanced at Lucy again. He never thought that this girl in front of him is so relaxed at times like this. He also couldn't believe that none of his tricks have worked on her. Sting exited the room in deep thought.

"Lucy Heartfillia, hmph. This is interesting. I'm getting curious already."

He whispered. For Sting, he will do anything just to get that girl's heart. Lucy entertained him, not because of sex. But because, she was different.

* * *

**(A/N: A change in character, eh? Hohohoho. I'm getting excited and I'm the author of this story. Gaaah! Well? Are you curious why Lucy's acting like that? Or are you curious about... Hohoho. Can't spill the beans XD**

**And also! You know the song "Don't Say Lazy" by K-On right!? Right?! Oh oh! And you should listen to the song "Inori Song." The one that Layla Heartfillia sang in this chapter. **

**Note: I don't own any of this songs, okay?**

**I know, there aren't any NaLu or GraLu or Sticy moments yet. Just chill, it'll come. Eventually. So, so? What do you think!? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Arigatou!)**


	3. Sleepover

**(A/N: Minna! Thank you for following this story! Thank you for the reviews! I tried to update it as fast as I could since I have nothing to do. I've been doing the same routine over and over again. You know, like waking up, having breakfast, etc. etc.  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes. English is my 3rd language so I'm not that good.**

**I was also having Writer's Block! Can you believe it? Gaaah.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

**ENJOY!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleepover  
**

_"Are you okay?" Daniel whispered, his voice soft, his lips so close to hers.  
"Yes." She could feel the beating of his wings. "You caught me."  
"I will always catch you when you fall."  
― Lauren Kate, __ Torment _

Lucy read the lines over and over again.

_"When someone catches you, it's better if you just let go so that they wouldn't go through all this trouble." _

She thought and closed the book she was reading. She was still in Sting's house, staying for the "sleepover." Well, that's what they call it, a "sleepover." When it's actually like a love hotel. Boys picking up girls and they sleep in their so called "bedrooms." Lucy has been itching to get out of this place but she can't. She looked around; Levy's with Gajeel, Erza's with Jellal. She felt like she was an outsider.

"Luce, are you alright?"

Natsu who was sitting beside her, asked. Lucy nodded courteously, not knowing what to answer. Lucy's emotionless chocolate brown eyes scanned the room again, hoping to find a quiet place. She stood up and Natsu touched her wrist. Lucy glanced at him, her face with a questioning look.

"Where are you going?"

The lean, muscular young man asked. His black eyes stared unto Lucy's dull ones.

"Are you going to be lonely if I leave you here all alone?"

Lucy's voice echoed in Natsu's head. The blonde maiden looked at him once again, he was flustered.

"Natsu, you look like a strawberry."

She said bluntly.

"W-What?"

"I said you look like a strawberry. You know, your hair is pink and then your face is red. Yup, you look like a strawberry."

"Shut up!"

Natsu's voice reached the halls and it echoed. Making everyone looked at them.

"I'm sorry."

She muttered and bowed. Natsu released his grip at Lucy's wrist. She was just trying to lighten up the mood and Natsu knew that and still, he shouted at her. The young blonde decided to roam around the gigantic mansion that the Eucliffe family owned. She's trying to find a quiet place where she can read the book that Levy suggested to her.

As she was roaming around, she hears a beautiful yet sad playing of a violin. She didn't know why but she seemed attached to it. She continued following the sound that eased her heart. Lucy felt peaceful, a feeling she didn't have in years. She, then, arrived at the rose garden. It was magnificently stunning but that didn't caught the young maiden's attention. She kept looking for the one who's playing that beautiful tone. And alas, he was there, in front of her.

He was a certain man wearing open-collared black and tan robes with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around his torso. He has messy black hair and black eyes. He has a menacing appearance but Lucy doesn't care. Instead, she slowly went to him. Taking a step after the other with her eyes closed, just listening to the man's playing.

"What are you doing here?"

The person playing the violin asked with pure arrogance in his voice. There was a moment of silence, his eyes were glued to the blonde beauty. Lucy opened her mouth trying to find the right words to escape but there was nothing. She doesn't know what to say to him. Lucy reached her left hand for him. Like an invitation if you want to dance with someone. They we're like that for a few seconds.

"I'm going to ask again. What are you doing here?"

His black eyes looked scary at the moment. Lucy stepped back, quite taken by the tone of his voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why do you look so sad when you're playing the violin?"

She questioned him. Lucy studied him from head to toe, and there was one word that can describe him which is "lonely."

"I... I don't know."

He answered.

"Can I know your name?"

He looked hesitant but he answered the young blonde's question,

"Zeref."

* * *

"Where's Lucy? Have you seen her?"

The brunette asked every person he walks up to. Gray Fullbuster was worried, he hasn't seen Lucy. His eyebrows furrowed, he has no choice. Maybe she went home. Well, Eucliffe's villa was huge. He began thinking,

_"If I was Lucy, where would I go?" _

He questioned himself over and over again. Gray's mind began to process all the possibilities where Lucy could be. Then, he thought that it was something quiet, not so many people around, and most of all, it has to be dark. Gray nodded to himself. His feet began moving through every dark place he knew. When suddenly, his eyes averted and he looked outside. It was a beautiful full moon. He glanced at the garden, and he saw Lucy talking to a man who's about to kiss her...

"Stop!"

Gray shouted at a far away distance but it was enough for Lucy and Zeref to hear. The both of them eyed the brunette who stopped them. Though, Lucy didn't like the idea that he was almost kissed by Zeref but she felt, attached to him? Gray Fullbuster was panting when he reached the Rose Garden. He pulled Lucy next to him and he threw a threatening look to Zeref.

"You! If you dare lay a finger on-"

Lucy disrupted Gray by yanking his polo.

"Let's just go, maybe Natsu, Levy and Erza's looking for us already."

She said in a low voice but it was enough for Gray to hear. He nodded and let Lucy lead the way. Once again, he glanced back at Zeref, who mysteriously and suddenly, disappeared.

* * *

"Lu-chan! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!"

The blue haired teen said while pouting at her best friend.

"And we we're worried."

Pointed out a certain scarlet headed girl.

"Well, Gray worried the most!"

Levy added and looked at Lucy and Gray teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Gray retorted. Scratching his head, his black spiky hair looking messing. All of them went to tease Lucy and Gray, except for a pink headed man. Natsu was pissed off and he doesn't know why. He glanced at her and when I mean her, I meant Lucy.

"Please stop it. There's nothing going on between me and Gray."

She said heartlessly and left. The room was filled with silence. Somehow, Gray felt a stab on his chest when Lucy said that. On the other hand, Natsu was glad and smirked at Gray.

Meanwhile on Lucy's side...

Lucy entered a suspicious looking room; it was dark, it was quiet, and she was sure people wouldn't just go in there. She plopped down on the ground, suddenly, there was an aura of grey around Lucy. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. She has face that carried so much burden. Away from prying eyes, a tear rolled down her eye and muttered,

"I miss you, mom."

Lucy was lying on the cold stone ground and images of her mother started appearing in her mind. She wanted to cry, she was tired of hiding.

"I hate living in this ugly yet beautiful world. Why? Why is life so unfair?"

"Well, if this world gives you everything that you want. Wouldn't it be boring?"

Lucy's heart stopped when she heard his voice.

"Ryos..."

She breathed out and hugged him.

"Lucy, if anybody sees us-"

"No! No! I've missed you! Ryos!"

Lucy tightened her hug around him, he chuckled.

"I miss you too. Just wait for the school's masquerade ball. I'll meet with you there."

She nodded and somehow, she fell asleep in Ryos' arms.

* * *

**(A/N: I know I know! It's short! GOMENASAI!  
**

**For those who know who Ryos is, please don't tell anybody!**

**And for those who doesn't know Ryos, you will, just wait patiently neh?**

**So what do you think? Gomen gomen if it wasn't that good. I'll try to update it this week again, okay? XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	4. Fragments

(A/N: Okay okay. Here here, just read this cause it's important for those who are confused XD

1st of all, if you want to know why Lucy's acting that way then continue reading this 'cause this fanfic has sooooooo SOOOOO many recaps. Trust me XD

2nd of all, for those who are asking if Zeref or Ryos will have a relationship with Lucy, that's my secret already. Hohohoho. I just love putting some mysteries. I don't know why XD *Evil laugh*

And I just want to explain that Lia Heartfillia and Elizabeth Heartfillia are not a part of Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

So, here yah go! Chapter 3!

BetaReader:** Random Visitor Girl  
**

**ENJOY!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fragments **

Lucy was waiting for her stepsister, Lia, in front of the Heartfillia's main gate. Thirty minutes have passed and Lucy decided to leave her. She was almost late for school because of her annoying stepsister because it took her an hour to get dressed. She was walking up the hill and… well, she hates walking. But this is better than waiting for her stepsister.

"Why is our school located at the top of a hill anyway?" She asked herself, her eyebrows furrowed. She stopped for a moment and looked around her. Lucy was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms. While she was observing everything there was a sound of a beeping car. Lucy glanced at her back and saw this cocky and arrogant blonde dude who was driving the said car.

Lucy eyed Sting Eucliffe who was smirking at her but she really wasn't interested in him. Instead, she looked at the young man beside Sting whose name was Rogue Cheney. He has black messy hair almost reached his shoulders and was brushed to the right side of his face, covering up his right eye. He looked confident and calm, the complete opposite of Sting Eucliffe.

Sting exited his Ferrari and went to Lucy. His dark eyes slanted as he focused on the blonde maiden.

"Care to ride with us?" He asked playfully, a smirk still plastered across his face.

"Okay." Lucy agreed and sat in the back seat. The only reason why she agreed is because she doesn't want to go through hell walking up the hill so she really had no choice anyway.

The car ride was silent, none of them bothering to speak. As usual, Rogue had this cool, calm, and confident aura around him. Sting, on the other hand, had this arrogant and sadistic 'thing' about him.

"Oi blondie, I'm giving you permission to speak." He said but Lucy remained quiet, not wanting to waste saliva.

"Tch, snob." Sting added but Lucy just shrugged it off.

When they arrived at school, everybody started murmuring about them and the situation Lucy was in. The famous Sting Eucliffe with Lucy Heartfillia? Now that's a first. Yes, Lucy may have a smoking body but she doesn't talk to any guys in the school except for Natsu and Gray. Lucy just shrugged off and ignored the attention they were getting from her schoolmates. When Sting stopped the car, she immediately left and went to her group of friends.

Rogue glanced at Sting who was staring at Lucy as she walked away.

"Sting, don't tell me you have a thing for that Heartfillia girl?" He asked and Sting was quite taken back.

'Him? Having a thing for a girl?' He chuckled.

"No. She's just interesting."

"Is that so? Just be careful. She's dangerous." Rogue added but Sting decided to ignore it.

Why was his best friend warning him anyway? What's the big deal?

Both of them remained quiet as they entered the main building. Girls, whether they be virgin or not, were dying to get their attention. Sting usually winks at them but today he didn't and the girls we're left wondering...

_"Why?"_

* * *

"Luce!" A familiar pink haired man beamed at her.  
Lucy was lying on the cold ground of the rooftop. She didn't bother greeting him. Instead, she just continued looking up the sky, a vast sea of blue with streaks of cotton sailing across it, going where the wind blows, and enjoying the freedom. That's right, freedom. Lucy wanted to feel that even if it's just for a day.

Natsu just stared at her, completely mesmerized by the young blonde's beauty. She was full of mysteries and they couldn't understand her. Natsu always felt completely at ease when he was with Lucy. He doesn't know why but maybe, just maybe, because she treats him differently.

"It's rude to stare you know." Lucy whispered but Natsu still heard her. His cheeks suddenly took on a bright, pink, hue and he gave her a shy grin.

"How did you know I was staring?"

"I just felt it."

Natsu was completely amazed and disappointed at the girl's answer. He was expecting her to say that she was also looking at him but then again – knowing Lucy – she only stared at things she took interest in like what she's doing right now, staring into the Babylon sky.

"Luce..."

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Killing time, I guess." Lucy answered, her voice devoid of any emotion.

_'It's really hard to read her._' Natsu thought as he stood beside her and continued to stare at her.  
Her hair was a rich shade of gold. It flowed in waves adorning her glowing, porcelain skin. Her eyes – framed by long lashes – were a bright, hazel-brown and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips… she seemed like the picture of perfection. The only thing left is for her to smile. Lucy noticed Natsu staring at her again so she stared back at him.

Slowly, a rosy scarlet spread over Natsu's cheeks, making his face take on an almost childish appearance. He quickly turned his head away from her, embarrassed by his reaction. He stood up and turned around, making Lucy face his back.

"I-I'm going to find Lisanna." Natsu said as he left Lucy there, lying on the ground.

"Damn it. Why am I feeling all mushy inside?" He asked himself.

An image of Lucy appeared in his mind and once again, he blushed.

"Natsu!" A certain young petite girl called out for him.

She had white hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she approached him.

"Oh, it's just you Lisanna..."

"Ehhh? Are you expecting someone else?" Lisanna asked, pouting, making Natsu chuckle.

"I need to talk to you about something." This made Lisanna look at the pink haired boy with curiosity in her eyes.

"About what Natsu?"

Natsu snickered and scratched his cheek. He looked at his surroundings.

"Let's go somewhere private."

Lisanna nodded and followed Natsu. They were heading to the school's garden. People don't actually go in the garden because there's a strange rumor about the place but Natsu's gang knew it was just false information, making it their hideout of sorts.

Natsu stopped it his tracks and looked at Lisanna. He held her shoulders into a tight grip and he looked deeply in her blue eyes. His heart began pounding erratically.

"Na-Natsu?" Lisanna asked, feeling nervous. Natsu took a step closer to her and she flushed, feeling quite flustered.

"Well, you see. Ever since I met this girl, I… I can't get her off my mind. I've been following her, wait, more like stalking her. I-I just don't know why I'm even doing this." He explained to the flustered girl who giggled at his reaction.

"Dummy! It means you like her!"

"E-Eh?" Natsu looked at her questionably.

"Well, do you get that feeling if you don't see her you're probably wondering what she's doing?"

He nodded.

"And when the two of you looked into each other's eyes, you feel embarrassed?"

He nodded again.

"That feeling when you're so concerned about him or her and you can't take your eyes off of him or her..." Lisanna looked away from Natsu.

"… And that feeling when you can't stand seeing them hanging out with others..." She added.

"Well, that basically means you like that person." Lisanna beamed at Natsu.

"You're so stupid, you can't even realize your own feelings." She muttered and sighed but Natsu just looked at Lisanna and hugged her tightly.

"Uwaaa! Thanks Lisanna! Now I'm all fired up!" He said as he walked away, heading towards his classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy received a text message from her annoying step sister, Lia.

_"Let's meet in the 2nd building. I have something important to tell you." _

Lucy sighed, if it's important. She could've just texted it but knowing her step sister, she's a bit melodramatic.

Lucy started going to the 2nd building and when she got there she waited outside. She didn't want to go inside since it's off-limits and she didn't want to cause any trouble.

All of a sudden she heard a loud 'splash' and she ended up soaked with water.  
Lucy looked up to see who splashed the water above her but there was nothing. She sighed, thinking that this was her stepsister's way of getting back at her for leaving her that morning  
Lucy walked slowly step after step despite the fact that she was drenched, and dripping wet. She felt cold but she showed a calm face.

"Lucy?" her raven haired said, removing his jacket and wrapping it around Lucy.

"What the? What happened?"

"It's nothing Gray." She said, emotionless.

Lucy looked at him, not wanting to ask the same question again.

"Let's go to the infirmary."

"I have an extra uniform at the Girl's Locker Room." She shook her head and muttered.

"Then let's head there for goodness sake!"

Lucy nodded and followed Gray. People we're looking at Lucy, wondering why she was dripping wet but with Gray's cold glare aimed at them they gulped and turned away, continuing what they were doing.

"Please excuse me."

She breathed out and bowed at Gray, who just nodded at her as she made her way to the Girl's Locker Room. But since Gray was worried for her he waited in front of the Girl's Locker Room. People passing by gave him questioning looks but he decided to ignore it.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"Lucy shouted and Gray's body moved on its own.

He barged inside of the locker room and saw Lucy in her underpants.

"U-Uhm..."

He got a little uncomfortable, trying not to stare, a pinkish red glow blossomed under his cheeks. Lucy noticed Gray standing at the door and suddenly covered her body using both of her hands.

"Ah! I didn't mean to peek. I'm sorry!" Gray said, defending himself and closing the door.

The image of Lucy in her underwear made him blush again. His dark blue eyes dilated as his thoughts went to what Lucy looked like half-naked. He mentally punched himself for thinking dirty thoughts and sighed.

_'What will Lucy think of me now? Some peeking pervert?'_ he thought, shaking his head.

Lucy finished putting on the extra clothes she had and she slid the door open. Gray Fullbuster just stood there, avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"What are you doing Gray? You look stupid just standing there, let's go."

Gray shuddered, hearing Lucy's voice.

"You're not angry at me?"

"Of course not. It's my fault for shouting like that..." She said in a calm voice.

Lucy was always calm and had this "don't-talk-to-me" aura and Gray admired that about her. Whatever the situation was, it's either she's calm or she showed no emotion at all. Yup, that's Lucy alright. Gray patted her head and flashed Lucy a winsome smile, showing his white teeth. But knowing Lucy, she probably wasn't interested in him.

* * *

Time passed and it was almost time to go home but the head master asked the students to stay for 5 minutes in the classroom. Other students complained, while the others just continued murmuring.

"Good afternoon students of Fairy Academy." The voice of their head master echoed through the hall, making all of the students shut their mouths.

"As of today, we all know that..."

Lucy didn't bother listening to the old man's speech. Instead, she looked out of the window and observed the cherry blossoms.

"Oh yeaaaah!"

"It's finally next week! I don't know what to wear!"

"So dude, who's your date?"

The room was filled with noise again. Basically because the head master just announced that the Fairy's Masquerade Ball is going to be held next week. Lucy's eyes skimmed over them as she clicked her tongue, thinking of how silly they were since it was just a ball.

_"I miss you too. Just wait for the school's masquerade ball. I'll meet with you there."_

Lucy suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Ryos. A smile formed her on lips but it was there for just a mere second. The students were now fixing their stuff, quickly leaving the premises while Lucy stayed there sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Lu-chaaaaan!" The bluenette called for her.

Lucy stood up and went to them. They were all present; Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, and Lisanna Strauss.

"So, where are we going?" Lisanna asked

"Ohhh! There's this new cafe downtown!" Levy suggested.

"Then let's go there!" Erza said enthusiastically.

Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm – except Lucy, who was as emotionless as ever — everybody knew that Erza loved cake.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm not going."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All of them said in unison.

_'Damn, I was planning to confess to her.'_ Natsu thought

_'Too bad I won't see her cute face later.'_ Gray thought.

"Ehhh! But Lu-chan!"

"Mind her Levy." Erza ordered the bluenette to stay quiet.

"Is something going on in your house?" The red headed girl asked and Lucy nodded courteously.

"We'll drop you off then." Natsu suggested but she just shook her head.

"It's okay. You guys can go already." Lucy insisted and everyone turned their heads towards her, giving Lucy an "are-you-sure" gesture.  
But in the end Erza pulled everyone and pushed them inside the car, giving Lucy a reassuring nod as they drove away. Lucy began walking down the hill, thinking about various things like the Masquerade Ball.

Lucy didn't notice that Sting was there until he spoke.

"Yo blonde Chick. How 'bout I give you a ride again?"

She declined Sting's offer but he kept insisting. Lucy started to feel irritated but she looked emotionless, as usual. She sighed and sat in the front since Rogue was not there and Sting smirked.

"Stop playing hard-to-get." He muttered as he gazed into Lucy's eyes but he shivered.

Her eyes became cold and as she looked at Sting, he felt as if a thousand and one needles were piercing his spine but he remained poised. They both noticed that they were already at the Heartfillia mansion and Lucy's cold eyes remained icy. She exited Sting's car, still giving him an icy glare.

As Lucy entered the mansion the maids started coming towards her.

"Princess, your mother is looking for you." A pink haired girl named Virgo said.  
Lucy nodded and went to her stepmother's so-called "office."  
When she entered, Lucy received a slap from her stepmother. She didn't wince or anything since they have been doing this to her for a while now.

"You thief!"

Her stepmother, Elizabeth, spat.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You stole Lia's diamond earrings!"

Lucy glanced at Lia who was smirking at her.

"I did not." She defended herself.

"Really? Then give me your bag!" Elizabeth ordered and Lucy reached for her bag.

Her stepmother opened it and threw everything outside. Then, in her hands there was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh! You're a thief and a liar!"

_"How did that get there?"_ Lucy's eyes widened, thinking over how that could have gotten in her bag.

She looked at Lia who was wearing a victorious smile on her face and she scowled.

Lucy received another slap from her stepmother. It's a bit like being in a car crash. The adrenaline in Lucy's body and the force of the hits make her feel like she's flying through the air. Lucy couldn't control her limbs.  
Lucy looked down on her own body, but with each fresh strike her stepmother gave her, she returned to her body and the pain came. The adrenaline made Lucy feel acutely conscious of her own body. Each slap or kick, Lucy felt like she could sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending blasting out electric shocks and chemical responses.

Lucy could hear and feel her own heartbeat. Then, she gained tunnel vision. Elizabeth took a handful of Lucy's hair and slammed her head onto the wall.

"Now, you haven't suffered enough. Tonight, you'll spend the entire night in the cell." Elizabeth spat on her stepdaughter who was lying conscious on the floor.

"Now get out of my sight, you worthless girl."

Lucy managed to stand up, her hand supporting her stomach. She left the office shamefully, every maid looking at her with pity. She wanted to disappear or at least run away from this rotten hell hole.

"Princess, are you okay?" Virgo asked but Lucy didn't answer.

"Forgive me princess, but the mistress said you'll be spending the night in the cell." Lucy nodded and went to the basement.

She entered the cell –well, it was more like a dungeon or a prison— and Virgo locked it so she couldn't escape. When she was left all alone, a tear rolled down her cheek. She sat on the cold ground and she bled as her tears poured down from her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy couldn't contain all the sadness and pain.

"Why does it always have to be me?" She whimpered.

Lucy muttered under her breath, tears still streaming down her eyes.  
She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Damn it Lucy. Stop crying." She told herself but it was useless. Her tears betrayed her and gushed out as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Lucy, don't worry neh? You'll be alright." A woman who was around 30 years old muttered to her 6-year-old daughter._

_ "Momma, why is Daddy so angry?" The 6-year-old Lucy Heartfillia asked. _  
_ The woman, who seemed to be her mother, smiled. Her smile looking doleful and her soft brown eyes looked down, a tear rolled down the woman's cheek. She stood up and exited her daughter's bedroom, ready to face her father._

_ "No! I don't want you anymore!"_

_ Lucy's mother shouted painfully as she curled up in the corner and covered her body using both of her hands. Her shrill cries made little Lucy sob. Her cries were so loud that it pierced through Lucy's brain, and made her head throb. Lucy flopped her small blanket around her small body and held on to small teddy bear beside her._

_ Looking uncertain, she twisted the doorknob really slowly and took a peak. Lucy froze, standing like a statue. _  
_ Seeing her own mother getting beat up was the worse experience a child could ever have and yet her father still lunged at her, her mother's eyes looking dull and gloomy. Her mother took all the beatings. He looked upstairs and saw little Lucy, and he stopped._

_ Lucy's chocolate brown eyes begin to water, waiting for the tears to fall but she resisted it. Her father started coming up the stairs slowly, taking each step while staring into his daughter's eyes._

_ "No! No! Leave my daughter out of this!"_

_ Her mother cried, stopping Jude Heartfillia from getting closer to little Lucy._

_ "Please, leave the child alone."_

_ She pleaded as he took another slap to her swollen face. Lucy shut the door. She jumped into her bed, yanked her favorite blanket around her, and covered her face. Tears started to roll down onto her cheeks. She cried out for help but no words could escape from her tiny lips. She heard footsteps coming closer, and closer, and closer..._

_ Lucy's father opened the door with an evil grin on his face and Lucy closed her eyes waiting for any slapping or beating up but she didn't feel anything. _  
_ Lucy heard her mother try to stop Jude but she was lying onto the wooden floor, unconscious. He turned to little Lucy, his smile said it all. His eyes said it all. _  
_ They said that he wanted to kill his daughter, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, remembering a horrible scene from her childhood. She closed it once more, trying to remember something.

* * *

_"And here lies Layla Heartfillia..."_

_ The priest said but little Lucy didn't listen at all. She just stood there in front of her mother's grave. She didn't shed a tear, her face was calm. The weather seemed to mock her, as the clouds turned black and grey. Lightning and thunder came as the rain started pouring down. The ceremony was finished, people started leaving, glancing at the 6-year-old girl who still stood in front of Layla Heartfillia's grave. _  
_ Lucy just stood there, not caring if she was soaking wet._

* * *

Her memories from 10 years ago were still fresh in her mind, much to Lucy's discontentment. With this in mind, Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep with a frown on her face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N: Gomenasai! I'm trying to make it dramatic, not melodramatic. But I guess it kinda went okay? *hides in a corner* Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on. *sigh***

**I don't want to rely on my betareader, A.K.A. Random Visitor Girl.**

**So, whad'ya think? What what what what? Tell me! :D**


End file.
